


The Very Secret Diary of Rafael Nadal Parera - Wimbledon 2010 Extract 2

by okdreaming



Series: Very Secret Diary [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Secret Diary of Rafael Nadal Parera - Wimbledon 2010 Extract 2

Saturday 26th June 2010  
Toni very mad today. Do not remember last night. Wake in strange room – not house but close to house – hurt in many, many strange places. Not good. Almost lose match. Not good. Spain win match. Good.  
  
Sunday 27th June 2010  
No tennis today. Roger has text for food on grill. I go to address. Is house I wake in yesterday. I is go when Mirka open door. She hold arm so cannot escape. Is very beautiful woman, no? She wear very nice dress with low cut top... Is Roger’s wife, no?

Monday 28th June 2010  
I have many things I must think:  
Diary – if Mirka, she would say, no? Is very scary woman. With very nice ... is Roger’s wife, should not be thinking of this but very nice when pregnant with twins, no?  
Also how am in Roger’s house?

Tuesday 29th June 2010  
I have dream. Am in bed. There is no clothes. Hands – they glide across body. Lips they touch – kiss, lick. I moan. Cannot help this. Then I feel it, hard and leaking against me there. I is let. Want so very much. Cannot stop from crying out when is finally inside. When start with move. Slow at first. Then quicker, faster, harder. Am so close. Just one more. Hard. Almost split in two. Then he say, “love you Raf. So much.” I cannot hold longer. Must... And when I open eyes Mirka is watch. Then I is wake. Clothes stick with skin. Alone. Heart is beating very fast. What is this?

Wednesday 30th June 2010  
I win match against the Sod. Is very good thing, no? Roger lose match. Is very bad thing, no? Roger no talk to me about this thing or any things. I want to say sorry for this. Would have like play with Roger. Many, many times before this year, yes? No many times this year. Is bad year, no?

I have phone call – from Roger. I answer, I think is him, no? I speak quickly – say sorry to him and sorry for leaving from before without saying goodbye. Is polite, no? Is what I think but then is very bad. Is not Roger, is Mirka. “Hello Rafael,” she say to me. “You should come over, now.” And then she hang up before think to ask. No wanna go. Why should go now? Is late, no? What she want? She read Diary, no? Must be true. No wanna not go. Mirka, she very scary woman. Very scary with very nice...

Thursday 1st July 2010  
I...was dream, no?  



End file.
